Dark Crossroads
by Breathe Easy
Summary: Reno has it in for Rufus, but will he jepordize his relationship with Tseng to get what he wants? SLASH!!!


Dark Crossroads  
  
Rufus looked at the pile of papers, carbon copies, and pink slips he had to finish before the end of the night, blinked once, and slammed his forehead on the oak wood furnished desk. The sickening THUMP echoed through the room and rang in his ears as well as the pain that rang through his mind, distracting him momentarily. "At some points I wondered how Jonathan Shinra did this." His body straightened once again, looking at the papers and took one, reading it over.  
  
A few hours later, he was down to the last paper when someone appeared in front of his door. The shadow of a figure lifted an arm and knocked on the door. It seemed like another stack of papers was being carried into his office. He lifted his sky colored eyes to the doorway and flushed with anger, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Uh.package for Mr. Rufus Shinra."  
  
"Package of what?!"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Never mind. Just bring it in."  
  
The door opened slowly as a hesitant man, looking around six-foot, stepped in with a rather large package. He set it down on the lavishly cushioned velvet chair, a sigh rushing from his lungs as the door slowly slammed behind him. He swallowed and looked at the young male behind the large table. Rufus lingered a glare before waving his hand, "Leave." Gratefully, the large man nodded and rushed out of the office. Rufus let a dark smile curl the perfect pale lips. No wonder Jonathan enjoyed this. His head tilted one way, the sleek blonde hair flowing slightly with it as a hand combed through the strands once again.  
  
His body straightened as his steps came to sound, closer towards the box, a drawn knife in one slender hand. The blade suddenly dug into the tapped ends and ripped apart the sticky plastic. His hand worked swiftly, like an expert. Of course he was an expert! He was like an errand boy for his father.  
  
His sky blue eyes widened as there inside the box laid one of the artifacts missing for quite awhile. A small smile formed upon the peach colored lips, feeling a sense of gratitude toward himself for exposing this fraud he encountered and gathering such an item. "Ah."  
  
Another knock on his door was heard. The framed shadow was now much larger and buff than that of the deliveryman. Another smaller frame stood near by. His eyes lifted with a quiet smile, as he stood erect once again.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Rude's sunglasses flashed momentarily, Reno stepping in after him, the usual smile upon the unruly face. Rude took a step to the left as Reno took a leaning stance on the wall, the supposedly 'ironed' suit bunching in certain places. "Stuff to report, Boss." Rude glanced at the red-haired companion, giving a look that a stern, catching Reno's gaze. The smaller male rolled his jade colored eyes and returned to somewhat of a proper stance.  
  
If it weren't for Reno's looks, Rufus would have sent him back onto the street once again. But he puts up with it, perhaps to test how long Reno's patience is; or just to have fun with this being and see how long HIS patience is. Unfortunately, Reno hasn't shown any rage or anger as of yet towards the young president.  
  
"Report it."  
  
"Cloud's party has been located but."  
  
"But? But what?"  
  
"But they escaped."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rude narrowed his eyes at his partner again before adding something in with his low, booming voice as always. "No, Sir, it isn't. We encountered a bar before that.and got a little drunk." Reno glanced at Rude with almost hatred and almost nothing but rage. Rude continued regardless. "Cloud's party escaped because we were too intoxicated to fight them properly."  
  
Rufus Shinra lifted a blonde eyebrow before shaking his head slowly, the golden locks gracefully moving along with the flow of motion. A grip of air left Rufus' lungs as he lifted his horizon blue eyes to the two of them. "Any reports like this again and you're both going to be under Shinra Review, got it?"  
  
Rude didn't seem to move or seem to change his expression. He just simply said, "Yes, Sir." On the other hand, Reno looked away as he sighed and removed his gaze from the ceiling to the ground. ".Shit." His hand tightened on the weapon of a staff at his side. Rufus narrowed his eyelashes at the male; "You stay here. Rude, leave." The tall giant glanced at Reno before thundering his steps out of the office.  
  
Reno kept his gaze on the carpeted floor, glancing at Rude's back with a silent curse, knowing this would happen. Rufus turned and stepped back to his seat, "Have a seat." Reno looks to the young president silently as he continues to stand. "I said SIT." Finally, the Turk took a seat in the other, empty velvet chair. "What were you trained for?"  
  
"To be a Turk for Shinra."  
  
"What were you taught?"  
  
"To have no respect for anyone outside of Shinra."  
  
"Am I outside of Shinra?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then RESPECT ME. Or I'll see to it that you are sent back to the Slums where you belong."  
  
"Yeah.okay."  
  
Oddly enough, Reno didn't seem to hear a word of it. He just sat there, playing with a small trinket he happened to pick up from somewhere outside. Rufus sighed once again and pushed the large stack of papers towards Reno, "Put this in Tseng's hands. Tell him to deliver it to a scientist in the lab after he reviews each one. They'll know what to do with it." Reno stood once again as his hands curled around the stack of papers, lifting them only for a moment before Rufus interrupted, "One more thing Reno. Sit."  
  
With a quiet growl, he set the damned stack of papers down and sat once again, hanging one leg over the side of the chair, one arm off to the other side. Rufus leaned forward and placed both of his elbows on the furnished desk, narrowing his blue eyes once again as a devilish smile spread his lips. "Is it true what they say about the Turks?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Do you all have 'Turkish Festivals' as employees have come to call it?"  
  
"Maybe. Why do YOU want to know?"  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you. What do you 'do'?"  
  
"All sorts of things."  
  
"LIKE?" Rufus began to lose his patience, but maneuvered carefully so the Young Turk wouldn't have the slightest clue. There was going to be no way the President of Shinra Inc. would lose his temper with a weakling like this Reno. A hand lifted and ran through the twining blonde locks. Reno glared at the blonde-haired pretty boy. His eyes turned away and let his voice sound, "We fuck. I've heard too many rumors about YOU to let YOU into the circle. Ask Rude.or Tseng. Not me. Can I go now?" Rufus kinked his neck back for a moment as he waved his hand. "All right, leave. But I might call on you again. So be weary." Reno growled quietly, making sure it was just enough for the President to hear. Rufus only smiled darkly and clasped his hands as he watched him go.  
  
  
  
What a fuckin' asshole! If he EVER calls me at home, I'll. His thoughts were interrupted by Rude waiting down the hall. Reno's lips smiled quietly as he passed by, holding the stack of papers closely against his chest. "Rude, dear, do me a wonderful favor and open the elevator door." Rude just looked at him, his sunglasses glinting in the light as his voice boomed, "What did Rufus want?"  
  
"To find out a few things now open the door, and HURRY! You think this stack is light?"  
  
Rude shook his head slowly as he hit a button, opening the door and stepping into it along side Reno. Reno shook back his red unruly hair with a quick movement of his head as he carefully balanced the stack. His steps were light, and his body seemed almost petite, smaller than even Elena was. But then again, Elena was always the hopeful, loud-mouthed type. Yet Reno was able to out-power her in every turn in a fight. Tseng was the exemplary one while Rude was the strong one. No one in the Turks could take down Rude, not at all. And I'm the fun loving, great attitude one, right? Reno smirked coolly as he stood, shifting stances in the elevator. Rude just looked ahead at nothing through the glass of the elevator.  
  
The streets below seemed amazingly full. Like an anthill, they never stopped moving. Reno glanced out the window as well, looking at the prostitutes with a smile. Women didn't sound too bad at the moment. Tseng was going to be packed with work and Rude didn't really seem like he wanted to do anything at the moment.  
  
The elevator stopped as Reno stepped off and started down the hall, Rude stepping after him, catching stray papers that flew off the top of the pile. He slammed it all down on Tseng's desk. The black-haired man looked up and sighed, leaning his head on his hand, glaring at the stack. "There yea go, buddy oh pal!" Reno leaned his elbow on the stack, only to have Rude push it off and place the stray papers on top. Tseng waved his hand before laying his head on the table, "Thanks, Reno, Rude." The two Turks both nodded as the announcer came on. ["Will Reno Alvone please report to the Presidential Suite."]  
  
Rude and Tseng glanced at Reno as he slapped his forehead and ran his hand down over his face. "Oh GOD! I swear that boy is a pain in the ass!" "What do you think YOU are to us?" Tseng chimed in with a smile and quiet, low laugh. Reno gave him a sarcastic smile in return, "Ah ha. Ah ha. Shut up and get to your paper grading. Rufus wants you to deliver this to the lab when you're done." Tseng nodded as Rude had taken a seat beside him, beginning to nap. Reno shook his head slowly as he began his way back to the office from whence he came.  
  
***  
  
Tseng began to look at the first paper, reading the lines quite quickly. Frankly, he didn't really care. Forgetting about every signature, and all the words, all he could think about was Reno. What is he going to blow this time? Besides us. Tseng lowered his head onto his tan hand, glancing at Rude, who seemed to be snoring quietly with drool dripping out of the stone like lips. Tseng twisted his face into a confused expression before looking away and thinking once again.  
  
His hand mindlessly found the buttons of a communicator and pressed the summon button of his secretary. A rather suave, attractive girl stepped in and as usual, tried to get Tseng's attention by wearing outrageously revealing clothes, only to be ignored again. "Take these papers and get them delivered to the lab, quickly. I'm not paying you for nothing." Tseng growled, as he knew how much this little maidservant wanted to fuck him again. He shook his head. Not in this lifetime, bitch. She gathered the stack of papers and headed out.  
  
Tseng snapped back to reality when the door to is office slammed and Rude gave a snort in the line of steady snores, sucking up the dripping saliva from the side of his mouth. Tseng twisted his expression again and wondered what could make a man of his stature so tired. He sighed and decided to take a nap as well.  
  
***  
  
Reno fixed his suit somewhat so it only looked as if he had been in it for eight years straight. He grabbed a comb from his pocket and fixed the flailing red hair so it looked like it was trying to leap from his head. Yet still, he looked presentable and handsome as always. "Ya! I'm a sexy bastard! Oh Yeah!" Rufus' secretary looked at him for a moment with a quiet grin on her face. Reno glanced at her and growled, "Did I say you could interrupt me when I'm talking to myself? Don't look at me. Get back to playgirl mags or whatever you do!" She frowned slightly and shook her head, leaning back on the chair and turning around. Reno smiled like he 'meant it' and knocked on Rufus' door.  
  
"Come in." The Young President's voice was heard from inside. Reno gripped the handle, took a deep breath, and pushed it open. The president was seated behind his desk. "I have a.special mission for you. You're mine now; try to remember that." "I'm not anyone's. And I thought I just left here about five minutes ago," Reno retaliated, glaring at the pretty boy toy. In return, he got a stellar cold glare back. Reno leaned against the door frame again, "Then you tell me something just amuse both of us." Rufus smiled maliciously as he propped his feet up on the desk, "Shoot."  
  
Reno yanked his body from the wall and took a seat in the cushy chair, a smile spreading his own lips, "Which do you enjoy more? Men or women?" Rufus leaned forward as well and smiled back, "That's what I called you in here for. I want you to get Tseng to be my 'fuck toy'. In return, you'll be rewarded with a promotion and new power staff." Reno tilted his head to one way and before thinking, happily placed his hand out, "Deal. No guarantees though." Rufus smiled and took his hand anyway, "I'm going to count on you, fucker. Get him for me." Reno nodded and stood, thinking for a moment about what he had done. Tseng did have the best piece of ass, but was he about to let Rufus get a hold of it?  
  
***  
  
Rude felt himself being shook awake by Reno. Tseng had left his office and gone home while he left Rude to fend for himself. The big brute looked at Reno through tilted glasses with a sigh. "What happened, Reno?"  
  
"I made one HELL of a deal, babe!"  
  
"Don't call me 'Babe', and what deal?"  
  
"A deal of a lifetime!"  
  
"As in what?"  
  
Reno took a seat in a near by chair, twisting it around so both legs were swung over each side, the back support of the chair in front of him. He pulled his sunglasses down as Rude rose an eyebrow closer to the sky, glaring almost. Reno's smile only spread wider. "I promised Rufus Shinra a fuck toy. Guess who?" Rude looked at him, removing his glasses from the ears just below the baldheaded line. Why did he shave his head anyway? "I'm not sure I want to know." "Tseng!" Rude nearly coughed and choked as he jumped to his feet and glared, wide-eyed at the small grinning attractive face.  
  
"What?" Reno folded his arms as Rude brought one big hand to cover his face, "Goddamn it, Reno. You got yourself in deep now." Reno rose one slender eyebrow as he shook his head and sighed greatly, knowing his partner wouldn't understand, "Look, we fuck every night for fun. Why shouldn't President Pretty Boy be included? Anyway, Tseng would enjoy him.He's never really fucked any other guys, unfortunately. Only the dizzy blonde secretaries of his maybe mine. I don't know." Rude just sat down again to think about the situation.  
  
Reno gave a playful punch to Rude's arm, smiling like a jackal, "Common! I have a great scam too!" Rude glanced at him, stood, and walked out of the office, no expression puncturing through the poker face he holds more than half of the time. Reno sighed and just followed his figure, strutting like nothing else, large strides and such.  
  
***  
  
Tseng sighed as he sat in the bar, tapping the glass of scotch in his hands and listening to the club music. His raven hair was tied back and his dark eyes relaxed on the glass. His lips formed limp smiles as he thought about the times before Shinra. About his childhood. But everything there was too good to last. He finally found himself drafted.  
  
He quickly shook his head, not really wanting to remember any of it. A hand touched his shoulder and spun him around to face the hazel orbs of Reno's eyes with Rude somewhere off in the back ground, looking that the strippers, male and female. Tseng always knew the giant swung both ways. "Hiya Tseng! How are ya?!" Reno said in a usual cheery voice. Tseng only let out a growl as he shook his head both ways, trying to see the people on stage, "I'd be better if you'd move." He finally brought a hand to Reno's shoulder and shoved him out of the way, not easily though. Reno took a seat beside him and looked at him with a smile. Tseng glanced at him and blinked before asking a sarcastic question, "Is there something wrong or just the fact that my hair is outta place?" Reno raised both eyebrows in timely fashion before continuing his lovely smile. Tseng growled and shook his head, the raven hair following.  
  
"Whatever it is, no."  
  
"Tseng you never even---"  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But Tseng---"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Reno let out a small sigh as he looked at the stage, a sad, long face for an expression. Tseng glanced at him, looked away, and glanced at him once more before giving into the damned puppy eyes, "OKAY FINE! WHAT?" Reno returned to his happy little expression and jumped from the stool, now standing in front of the Head Turk.  
  
"Tseng! I have the funniest news you'll ever hear!"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Ya know the president? He's looking for some 'experience'.Heh."  
  
Tseng raised both eyebrows before pushing the Wanna-be Turk out of the way and watching the stage with a glare. "Oh common, Tseng! I bet he's the best fuck ever! Comon! He's VIRGIN!" Tseng glanced at him with a dark smile, almost frightening, but the best thing to Reno's sight. "Fine. Only if you'll join us. You know I love it when---" Tseng stopped short of actually talking about their play times they have together as a group. Reno glanced up and acted as if he were thinking about it. "Wouldn't that be too much for the President's first time?" Tseng looked at him and thought for a moment before returning his sight back to the stage. "All right. But the next time we ring around the rosy, you HAVE to join us." "Of course! Have I ever turned down a fuck offer?" Reno held up three fingers in a Boy Scout method. Tseng glanced at him with a quiet smile, "Not to my knowledge."  
  
***  
  
Rufus Shinra began to grow restless, spinning around in the rather large seat of his office enough times to make him want to toss his lunch. People have come and gone, rather quickly because of the Young President's glare upon them. Finally, there was a knock on his glass door worth hearing. The president leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up onto the burgundy table. "Come in." His casual voice was nothing short of mystic and lurking. Yet soothing and annoyingly handsome. In walked Tseng, his usual expression. Neither anger nor happiness crossed his handsomely chiseled face. "Mr. President." Rufus took no time in waiting. He stood from the leathered chair, leaving it still spinning as he pressed his pale lips against Tseng's. Because of Tseng's height, Rufus had to press his body up with the use of his toes, the warmth flowing through Tseng's and out just the same. Rufus had admired this man for the longest time, and not once had let anything slip from underneath his ironclad figure. And then, the kiss and warmth that felt like it would go on forever ended. Tseng had pulled away slowly, just enough to break the kiss.  
  
***  
  
Reno pranced down the hall, singing out loud in merriment while he glanced into Rude's office. Inviting himself in, he plops down in one of the black- leathered seats, staring at his good, bald friend, "Hey Rude!" The gray- eyed man merely glanced up once, nodded, and lowered his eyes once again. Reno sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him effectively from his seat with Rude struggling to finish his sentence and dropping the pen. The office door slammed behind them.  
  
Reno dragged Rude's ass down the hall, smiling from ear to ear as he pushed the giant towards the elevator. "My friend, you are going to get one hell of a kick outta this. I swear you can hear them fucking all the way from down the hall. The secretary is having a fit as to what is going on in there! Heh Heh!" Rude looked at him, his glasses gone with wide eyes, "What?"  
  
The elevator door opened and Rude was pushed inside, Reno following. The red-haired Turk slammed his thumb into the button a few times, hoping the door would close faster though in reality it would make no difference if he pushed it once or twenty times. Rude merely stood in the back of the elevator, crossing his arms and looking straight ahead. Reno glanced at him with another smile, "So THAT'S where you look when you have your glasses on!" Rude lowered his eyes with a quirked eyebrow before being dragged out when the door opened.  
  
The secretary already had her ear pressed against the door, on her knees and listening to every cry and grunt made from that room as Reno and Rude came silently down the hall to join her. Cry after cry was heard from the young president while his esteemed partner rammed again. Rude just rolled his eyes and looked the other way, "Oh God." "SSHHH!" Reno looked back at the giant as the cries died and clothing was heard. Unfortunately, Rufus had caught sight of their shadowed figures at the door.  
  
The door opened, sending Reno and the woman to the floor with the giant behind, looking away. "I got dragged here." Rude merely said before he took a seat on the side. On the other hand, Reno and the secretary had the largest grins on their face as their cheeks flared a bright red. "We.I.were just um." Reno didn't have time to reply.  
  
Rufus' hand came screaming across his face, sending him back instead of to the side. "BITCH! How DARE you interrupt me?!" Tseng just stood in the background, his eyes diverted. Rufus looked to Rude and smiled coldly. Smiled? "Rude, leave. I'll speak with you later." Rude shrugged and walked down the hall, and left.  
  
Reno growled and stood. "Have you so soon forgotten I was the one who GOT him for you?!" Reno retorted quickly, rubbing the side of his face. Rufus slicked back his awry hair and stood in an ominous stance that literally demanded respect. "Have you lost your wits, Reno? And YOU!" He turned his cold glaze to the secretary, "Don't you have something to do? Go read your Playgirl mags or something!" Her face turned red with white-hot anger before calming again and walking off.  
  
The blonde-hair president looked back at Tseng quietly. "Get out. Come back tomorrow." Tseng nodded with no expression, but Reno knew better. Rufus turned his gaze back at Reno. "You too." The turk smiled and quirked an eyebrow as he stood, dusted himself off, and strutted out with Tseng.  
  
As soon as the young President's door closed, Tseng grabbed Reno by the neck and slammed him up against the wall, knocking the wind out of the smaller Turk. As Reno gasped for air, the raven-hair turk let out all his furry. "You told me he was Virgin!" Reno gagged and coughed, "He.wasn't?!"  
  
The raven Turk let out a howl of insane anger as he pressed Reno harder against the wall. "Trick me, will you?" Reno coughed in horror at the events that were unfolding. Already, black and white dots were dancing in front of his eyes. He barely was able to sputter before everything went black, "Tseng.You're.choking me!"  
  
  
  
Tseng dropped his lifeless body and stood back, hitting his back against the wall and sliding down it, still a bit enraged, but more on the verge of guilt. Did he really know? Or was it a cruel joke? If it was, would Reno actually do this to him, of all people? Tseng began to feel the first pangs of guilt, then panic. He grabbed Reno and turned him over so he leaned forward. Supporting his fiery head, he began to pound him on the back, whispering, "Breathe.Breathe!"  
  
Finally, Reno gave a bit of choking cough before breathing normally. True, he was still out, but at least he'll wake. Tseng shook his head wearily and rubbed his eyes, wondering the hell out of what to tell Rude. Only then did he notice the President's secretary staring at him from a distance. It hit him that it could have been Rufus who played the joke to get him back.but for what was the question.  
  
She stepped forward and looked at the smaller Turk, lying on the ground. "I can harbor him in my office, and we can wake him with cold water.Or try." Tseng was rather grateful for her help as he picked Reno up easily and nodded to the woman. The woman wasn't bad, rather plain, but not without a hint of attraction. If she would dress up and fix her hair, she could be a knockout, Tseng thought quietly.  
  
She opened the door. "Marcy." "What?" Tseng looked at her questioningly. She smiled nervously and stuttered, "Eh.M-my name's Marcy." The larger Turk smiled slightly and nodded, "Oh.Charmed." She shook her head and said, "No, you're not, but still, it was good to hear." She spoke like an old woman, but had the guts of a teen, harboring this Turk, not to mention Reno!  
  
Closing the door behind them, she quickly put a blanket on the couch and a towel she always kept for spills and clean ups under his head. Tseng was taken back by her resourcefulness. Luckily, the secretary of Rufus Shinra had perks. A sink and private bathroom had been installed in her private office. She stepped out of the bathroom, holding a medium glass of ice-cold water.  
  
Tseng smiled to himself, "Let me do the honors." She shrugged and handed him the glass. With a hint of amusement, he threw the water on Reno's face. Reno flicked his eyes open, took one look at Tseng before throwing the best punch of his life. The next place Tseng found himself was lying on the floor, in shock and letting the pain from his jaw set in. Reno, still wide-eyed, took one breath and growled loudly. "THAT was for choking me, ya big bitch!" He checked his power staff and fist, rubbing it and standing.  
  
The raven-hair Turk heard the door slam before standing and taking a seat where Reno was moments before. The secretary stepped out of the bathroom, this time holding a bag of ice towards the Turk. He sighed and looked at her unsurpassed grin, "That went well, didn't it?" He shrugged and took the ice, placing it at his jaw, "I think he popped my jaw back into place." He watched her take a seat on the floor and begin to clean up the porcelain doll they had crashed as he hit the floor. "Sorry." His low voice sounded. She looked up and shrugged, "I have two more just like this one. No biggy." He blinked. By far, she was one of the kindest people he ever met at Shinra Inc. And what surprised him more was the fact that she was a bit pampered by being the secretary of Rufus J. Shinra!  
  
"Something wrong?" Her eyes filled with a bit of concern and mostly curiosity. He found himself staring and quickly shook his head, looking away. "No, I'm just a bit shaken. That's all." She merely smiled and nodded. "All right."  
  
"Do you have kids?" The words were out of his mouth before he even had the time to think about it. She looked at him for a moment, surprised. "Yes, I do. I thought you would have seen the pictures on the walls by now." He blinked and looked up. There were pictures everywhere of three small kids and one man. The man was attractive, but there was something wrong with his eyes.Tseng couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
He smiled and looked back to her, "Actually all I saw was the ceiling for awhile." He heard her laugh. A laugh that ringed through the halls with a certain chime above life, like she was too good for anything low and petty. He smiled back and stood, "You really need a make-over. Guys and chicks would be all over you then." She blinked and smiled back. "If I had the time and money.I would."  
  
Suddenly, her office door swung open to have Rufus Shinra standing before them. He sighed and growled, looking at Tseng with a questioning glare. "Have you finished those papers yet?" The Turk nodded quickly and kept the calm faceless expression he was always good at. The young President rose an eyebrow and looked at his secretary, glaring, "What's he doing in your office?" She looked at him and smiled nervously. "Oh his permanent marker ran out.He wanted another one." The blonde boy toy seemed as if he were brooding about this accusation. Finally, he gave and walked out; "I want those test documents tomorrow from the Doc, all right, Marcy?" "Yes, Mr. President." As soon as the door slammed, she gave a rueful sigh, "Dear Lord that was close."  
  
Tseng looked at her, wondering about her bravery and cowardliness afterwards. "The last thing I need from him is more abuse." He widened his eyes and blinked at her, "He HITS you?" He saw her sigh as she nodded, "As he does most employees.I even saw Rude come out of there with a sporting badge or two." The Turk could hardly believe what he was hearing! The great and powerful Rude with bruises? He shook his head and looked at her oddly again.  
  
"You seem a bit tired.maybe you should lie down?" She shook her head and stood, stretching and taking her seat behind the table, the chair's squeak in protest making Tseng wince a bit. He never did like high noises. "I have to get those documents ready for the meeting of the LXA project." Tseng blinked and looked at her with a questioning gaze, "That's not for two days."  
  
"Yeah well only if you could see the paper work that stupid Shinra gave me."  
  
"Well it couldn't be that much."  
  
"Sure it can! We're talking about Rufus J. Shinra!" She growled. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she pulled out a stack of paper as thick as Tseng's chest and then some. He blinked and stepped back, looking at her flushed face. "I uh.sorry." She shook her head and sighed, recovering back to a warm smile. "I'm sorry.it's just that.well.I'm pregnant about two weeks in."  
  
***  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is?" Rude glanced up to see a flushed and angered Reno beginning to pace the floor. He pulled down his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow at the fellow Turk, "What's your problem?" Suddenly, Rude found himself pressed against the back of the chair in all surprise while Reno screamed his story. Well, the parts Rude missed after he left. The greater Turk shook his large head and fixed his glasses again, "Reno.when will you learn that when you're dealing with Shinra.there's ALWAYS a catch?"  
  
Rude began to read the first few lines of a new page in his book when he found Reno right above the brim, staring at him quietly. "What?" Rude asked quietly almost annoyed by his presence. "You knew.didn't you?" Rude nearly coughed. He shook his head desperately, "What makes you think that?" Reno shook his head and sat down beside him. "I don't know. I just know that someone else in this building KNEW about it!"  
  
Rude effectively disguised his sigh of relief as one of pity, perhaps, or just thought. Reno lifted his hand to cover his eyes and rub his temples. Rude shook his head, thinking about what he, the largest Turk, had done to the smallest. He now regretted ever taking orders from that blonde-hair maniac. He seemed to have caused a great deal of damage to his companions, as well as some other outside people.  
  
The great Turk found Reno looking at him quietly, and sighed, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Reno." The flame-hair Turk blinked and widened his eyes, "You DO know something! Tell me! Please!" Reno grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, and what Rude saw, he didn't like. For the first time, the cockiness and the plain fun had gone from his, only to be replaced by horrible longing and sorrow. Rude just couldn't lie.  
  
"I knew that the President wasn't a virgin.and I didn't tell you because I thought it didn't matter. Both of you were getting what you wanted anyway, so I didn't meddle about." Reno sighed and sat back down again and began to rub his temples, speaking quietly, almost to the point that Rude couldn't hear him, "I don't know what I've done.and what made it worse was Tseng's accusation that I knew." Rude looked to the smaller Turk and found guilt.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened slowly to reveal Tseng's weary face. Rude, Reno, and Tseng all looked at each other and found it in their hearts to laugh. Each looked so horrible to the others that it seemed as one of the most pitiful moments for the group.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" The high-pitched voice made Rude and Reno jump, and just made Tseng sigh. He turned around to face Elena, one of the newest of the group (though she hasn't been accepted into the sex circle just yet). Reno stood and opened the door wider to glare at the girl, but Tseng just stood quiet and expressionless as always. She smiled cheekily, only having gaga eyes for the Raven-hair Turk. "Why don't you get out of here and go do what you're supposed to?!" Reno growled, staring at the bitch. But she ignored him, and at the same time, answered. "Tseng, I uh am on my coffee break. Wanna come with?" He tilted his head one way and nervously answered. "Um right now?" She nodded, "I should hope so."  
  
He looked at Reno, and the smaller Turk stepped back. Tseng looked at her and sighed, "Give me a minute." She nodded happily and stood outside in the hall as he closed the door. Tseng turned to Reno and nearly dropped to his knees, "I'm sorry about nearly killing you. I just don't like tricks to be played on me. You know how much I hate it." Reno nodded and laughed, "Yeah. I guess you're referring to that time that that one guy who said he didn't have any more cigarettes to give, and lied. You nearly beat the life out of that man! We had to use 'cure 3' until he could actually wake again!" Tseng and Reno nodded before giving a small chuckle.  
  
The impatient rap on the door knocked them out of their happy intent. Reno opened the door and growled, "WHAT?" "Where's Tseng?" She growled back. Reno grinned, "He snuck out the window and left you for dead with me. Wanna fuck?" She blinked and punched him, but not hard, lucky for her. He stepped back and growled as Tseng took the doorway and closed it before Reno could go after her.  
  
Rude just shook his head at this whole ridiculous situation. These two were worse than his two sisters were. Rude began to remember the two sisters he had to raise alone when his parents died in a horrible "accident". Up until this day, he could have sworn that Shinra had them murdered on purpose and declared it an accident. But what was done was done, and he took on a good bodyguard job with a high-established rich man who accused his relatives of trying to murder him. At the age of sixteen, Rude was still a very big and tall man, and could take down a thirty-year-old in two seconds. And now that Rude was twenty-eight, no man stood a chance at getting to him, at least not alone.  
  
His gaze returned to Reno as he took a seat, blistering the air with horrible curses and howls of anger. He smiled slightly and looked back to his book, "Maybe you should go see Marcy about that eye. Elena did punch you hard enough to give you a black eye." He suddenly saw Reno in front of his book again, looking at him questioningly. Rude sighed and put the book down on his lap, "Yes?" "How do you know Marcy?" Rude laughed and leaned back, "She's my sister. We don't speak much in Shinra, but outside of Shinra, at home; we speak all the time. She's the youngest of our family. My elder sister, Liana, moved out four years ago and left for another town.she calls every once and awhile.but never visits. I don't blame her either." He smiles faintly and returns to his book. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Reno smile and leave the office.  
  
***  
  
Tseng sat there, his mind numbed by Elena's insistent jabbering. Finally, it became too much for him. "Elena.your break is over, as well as mine. Let's get back to work, eh?" He watched her groan and take his empty coffee cup to go throw away. By the time she turned around, he was gone.  
  
Tseng growled as he re-entered the office where he had encountered Reno and Rude, only to find the larger Turk behind. He sighed and took a seat behind his desk and yawned. "My friend, I must confess something." Tseng looked up to find Rude gazing at him intently. Tseng nodded and smiled calmly, looking at him. He listened with sudden horror as Rude took a deep breath and explained what happened with he and Rufus.  
  
Rude glanced around and sighed as he only saw the President's number one secretary, Marcy. "Step into my office, Rude." He heard the calling of the blonde man, almost loathing it. Almost. Rude had somehow been coaxed into providing pleasure for the President. "It's an order, or else you can forget your job," he had said, and Rude had no choice but to follow. He knew he wasn't the President's first, but he had figured it'd be good for him. Tseng and Reno were too familiar, and he needed a change to be able to still prove to himself that he was still good.  
  
Rufus was sitting on his desks with his legs crossed and his hands propping his body upright. "'Bout time you got here, damn it!" Rude with held a growl. "Let's get it on."  
  
At first, Rude took him slowly and gently, so, as not to cause too much pain, but the President didn't agree. He insisted on the harder and rougher, the better. So Rude put his whole body into it, panting and grunting. Finally, the sweet release of both at the same time proved to be a wonderful moment, to know that he had left his seed inside Rufus, the President of Shinra Co.  
  
Rufus smiled and looked at Rude with an approving grin that oddly made Rude shiver with pride. "Thank you, Rude. I'll see you next week." Next week? Rude was about to object when Rufus turned his back on him. That was the signal to leave. He shook his head sadly and left.  
  
Walking down the hall, Rude knew what he had done was horribly terrible enough as it was, but next week? Could he take another beating like that again.and could he dish it out in return again?  
  
Tseng dropped his head into his hands as the story ended with the great lummox in tears. It was the first time he had ever seen the great Rude show any such strong emotion, and now, all he wanted to do was kill the President, but he couldn't. It wouldn't be right. He found his sight reverting back to Rude with a pitiful headshake. "I can't say that I blame you; your job was on the line. But what really makes me wonder is why the President dragged Reno into this. What the hell does he want? A mass orgy?!" Rude chuckled slightly, making the tears seem like raindrops.  
  
"That actually really would be the case." A stray, velvet voice spoke from the doorway. Reno, holding an ice pack to his eye, had let himself in as Tseng was speaking. He chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Rufus.The Pretty Boy Toy President.wants US all to himself." Taking a very welcomed seat, he relaxed and growled. "Someday, I'm going to kill Elena." Tseng grinned and Rude just gave him a look, suppressing a smirk. "Well, it seems she has the hots for you, Reno," Rude cackled. Reno shook his head hard, "Oh GOD, no! That's one privilege I've been spared. That liberty goes all to Tseng."  
  
Tseng skirmished in his seat a bit with his suit before finally letting his face drain from being red to absolute pale. Rude gave him a quirked brow as Reno hooted. "YOU SLEPT WITH HER! Probably just to shut her up but.YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" Tseng yelped and leapt over the table to cover Reno's mouth, which was still in an 'o' from surprise. "HUSH! I don't want everyone in the building to know!" Slowly, he sat back down and watched Reno fall to the floor laughing and Rude just stare with his jaw slackened.  
  
Finally, after about five minutes of embarrassment, Tseng hung a curse through the air and was able to divert the conversation. "Well, well. We have quite a few secrets.All of us, in this case. What are going to do about the biggest and worst one? Rufus." Reno fell silent as well as the great Rude. Tseng narrowed his eyes to the red-hair Turk, who in turn, was glaring at Rude. "It wasn't his fault, Reno." Reno sighed, "I know, but he could have at least TOLD me about the damned thing!" Rude lowered his glasses to rub his eyes and fix himself to look presentable.  
  
There was an unexpected knock on the door. A smaller figure, about Reno's size entered the room. Rufus. Reno stood and glared directly at the blonde's eyes, level perfectly with them, "What the fuck do you want?" Rufus looked at his perfectly manicured nails, checking if they were still proper, "I heard your entire conversation." The other three men just stared in awe and "oh-shit" looks.  
  
For some reason unknown to the other men, Rufus refused to look into the eyes of the other Turks. "I---I don't know how to apologize but.well.I hope you get the gist of it." Reno took a seat on the couch inside of the office since Rude and Tseng were already sitting. Rufus indeed took a seat as well. It didn't look like his legs would hold him for much longer. "By the way---Tseng you have a habit of leaving your COM speaker on." Tseng reached up and switched it off. "Oops." Reno and Rude glared. Tseng shrugged.  
  
Rufus sat down, rolling a metal ball around in his hand as he could only sit there for a bout ten seconds, standing and sitting again after thirty seconds. The Turks just watched him and tilted their heads, venom dripping from their gazes. The young Shinra kept his eyes down as a stern look came over him, "You don't have to worry about those jobs anymore.A contract will be brought up guaranteeing your stay here at Shinra. Full pay and timely raises. As you were." The blonde stood and left, all of them staring at the chalk white back that closed Tseng's door.  
  
The Head Turk stood, fixed his jacket and walked to the door, opening it to yell down an empty hallway. "If you really want to apologize, help Marcy with her baby and stop piling so much crap on her! And you're still allowed in our little 'Turkish Festivals'." Reno and Rude heard a large growl from out side and then a silent smile. When one is a Turk, one begins to hear things that are silent. 


End file.
